I'm Okay With Being Lonely
by xVictoire-Weasleyx
Summary: Elsa is happy, Hans was gone and everybody loves istoff and Anna are getting married and she's happy for them, having a celebration. But during the party a wounded unwanted guest comes. How long will he stay and what will happen while he's there? Nothing good could come from one of Han's brothers after all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N so…Now I'm in the middle of four fanfictions? Well shit. Anyways, I saw Frozen today and I was quite pissed off that Elsa didn't end up with anyone so HERE WE GO.

*Elsa Pov*

Hans was gone, we no longer had ties with the 'Weaseltown', and the town thought I was a wonderful Queen. I was happy and content now. We always kept the gate to the castle open, except at night for obvious reasons. We found a new trader, someone we have developed close ties with. Kristoff had moved into one of our spare rooms here, much to Anna's pleasure and to my, well, not displeasure. I'm sure he spent most of his time with Anna though.

Olaf also had a room that I was more than happy to decorate. As the Queen, it was my duty to make the people comfortable and I made it icy and cold for him that was also elegant with icicle furniture. "Queen Elsa, may I speak to you?" Kristoff asked from behind me as I stared out the window at the town, smiling as I looked over the streets of Arendelle. I looked back at Kristoff and sighed. "It has been three months. When are you going to stop calling me Queen Elsa and just call me Elsa?" I ask as I elegantly get up from where I was sitting, looking at him. "But anyways, yes Kristoff, you may speak to me." I answer with a nod of my head, pushing the blonde stray hairs out of my face.

"When I stop working for you; that is when I'll stop calling you Queen. I might stop possibly after we finish our discussion, depending on your answer." He answered with a nod, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the castle. I looked at him in confusion. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as he led us around the castle, nearing the forest and Sven's private stable, a little bit away from our horse's stables.

He led us inside and Sven looked so happy to see us, sniffing both of us for carrots. Kristoff pulled out a carrot from the bag he was carrying, giving it over to him before turning back towards me. "Why did you take me out of the castle? If I go missing people will suspect you first." I say wearily, remembering Hans. He seemed nothing like the evil redhead but I couldn't be so sure, I know Anna trusted him but my trust wouldn't be so easily won over. "Oh relax; I'm not going to hurt you. I needed to run something by you before I ran it by Anna." He said, rolling his eyes at me. I pouted slightly, it's not like it was strange for me to be untrustworthy.

"Alright, then start although if this is about your ice business we could have done it inside." I say and he nodded his head. "Well, it has absolutely nothing to do with that." He said, letting out a sigh and I looked him over. He was tensing up and his face had fear all over it. What was going on? "Then what does it have to do with?" I asked and he fell silent for a few minutes. It was nearing September which means the weather would start to cool down, not that I ever minded the cold.

"I wanted to run it by you if, uh, Queen Elsa you would um…" He trailed off, his face going red and him moving his blonde hair so it was in his face, like it would block the fact I knew he was blushing. "You would give me your blessing to ask Princess Anna to marry me." He rushed out quickly. I looked at him and blinked, stunned. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked him. "I was wondering if you would let me marry Princess Anna. I know we haven't known each other a long time but I do love her, I'm not some jerk who is planning on killing her like Hans. I would do anything for her and Elsa; you should know that by now. I love your little sister. But that isn't what I'm getting on about. I know, also, that I am not an heir to any throne but I hope that doesn't mean anything." He said in a stern, confident tone that made me laugh.

"I will give you an answer by tomorrow; I need to think it over first." I said, making a crystal appear. "So that isn't a no, you could possibly still say yes?" He asked hopefully and I nodded my head. "I want to meet your family though, I need to see where you come from, see what your family thinks of you." I told him and he let out a sigh. "We could do that tonight, tell Anna there is an ice emergency and go there." He suggested and I nodded my head. "That sounds fine, I'll go fetch carrots for Sven and tell Olaf to keep Anna company while we are away."

Twenty minutes later we met back at the stables. "Sven, look what I have for you." I said happily as I handed him another carrot, he had become such a spoiled thing but he was so cute. I got inside the new sled Anna and I had gotten for Kristoff, it was a nice one. Kristoff came in a few minutes after me, making sure the sled was sturdy and Sven wouldn't have trouble with pulling us. "Let's go home." He told Sven quietly and then we were off.

"So I know you visit home at least once a week but where exactly is home?" I asked him curiously as I used my powers to create a little snow cloud over us, I couldn't wait until winter had finally come. "It's about half an hour away from here." He answered except that really wasn't an answer. "I meant a town name." I added and he shrugged his shoulders, well it was obvious he wasn't going to answer me.

Sven started slowing down and I paled slightly. "This is where we came to erase Anna's memories when she was little." I whispered as I looked around. "This is the trolls area, why are we here?" I asked as I got out of the sled, steadying myself against it and pulling out the bags of carrots. "Here you go Sven, you'll also get one when we get back." I mumbled as I handed one to the reindeer. "This is my family, this was my home." He answered simply as we watched the rocks start to shake, as we saw them turn into the nice trolls.

"Kristoff what happened to Anna?" One of the little trolls asked. "Hello, I'm Queen Elsa." I introduced myself to the strolls, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Nothing has happened to Anna." He assured them and we heard relived mumbling start to occur. He cleared his throat and asked them to quiet down." Anna is back at the kingdom, this is her older sister and I asked for her blessing to marry Anna but she wanted to meet you first." He explained to them and they nodded their heads, a small roar of voices starting.

It got eerily quiet as an elder troll came walking over to us and I sat down on my knees in a humble manner. "Are you in charge here?" I asked and he nodded his head. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him unless it was from the time when we had come when I was little. "Yes, I am." He answered. "Do I know you, do you remember me?" I asked suddenly, chewing on my lower lip.

"I do remember you; you are the dangerous one aren't you?" He asked and I closed my eyes, thinking back to the times I had accidentally hurt my little sister. I felt tears start to sting my eyes, it was very painful to think about those times, and then the times I shut her out were worse. "I don't have any accidents like that though; I found a way to control my powers and I only use them for the good of my Kingdom, or what I think is for the good of my kingdom." I explained and he looked at me.

"Yes, Anna looks happy now. Happy and healthy, not like you've hurt her accidentally in a while and also the storm has stopped. I believe you Miss…" He trailed off and I gave him a weak smile. "My name is Elsa, and this isn't about me this is about Kristoff and Anna and if he is suitable to marry the Princess." I explained before standing up once again, brushing off the dirt that had gathered onto my gown. He nodded his head. We stayed there for a few more hours, up until the sky started turning pink and orange.

"So what did you think of my family?" He asked nervously on our way back to the Kingdom. "They were nice, a bit loose but I am okay with them. Obviously your upbringing was good enough for my sister. You are truly a nice guy, I know where to find you if you do anything to my sister now and don't worry, I may be a Queen and I could send my guards after you…But I wouldn't, I would take care of you myself, I am the best person for the job." I said coolly and he looked at me, trying to hide the fear. If I was him I would be scared too, I had dangerous powers and everyone in town knew it, that's why no one would test me or try to make me scared.

We got back to the castle and I got out of the sled, adjusting to my braid. I gave his reindeer the last carrots and the reindeer licked me happily after he swallowed it quickly and greedily. "You are so welcome the royal Sven." I cooed, patting him on the top of his head. "Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff grumbled but I chose to ignore him, that was the perks of being Queen, I didn't have to listen to anybody because I was the one in charge of everything.

"I am going to go to the dinner hall now; I will see you there once everything is put up." I said as I started out of the stable. "Oh and also, Kristoff, can I tell you something?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Of course you can Elsa." He said as he stopped what he was doing to look at me. "I give you my blessing to propose to Anna." I said in a monotone voice, leaving the stable. I heard a thank you screamed after me and I smiled to myself, I knew I must have made him very happy and that I would make my sister happy as well.

Dessert had come around and we were about to start eating with the staff until Kristoff stood up. I looked at him and everyone else, seeing the curious looks as they watched him. "Anna, I love you, you know that I do. It's been obvious since day one, at least for me. Will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee, pulling out a simple silver band with an emerald in the middle of it, holding it out to her. Everyone gasped and held their breath, well, except for me because I knew it was coming after all.

The redheaded girl turned to me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head with a small smile. "Yes, I do give you my blessing to wed. Just take the time needed to plan the wedding; I don't want a wedding invitation for a week from now." I told them and Anna squealed as if she had never loved me more.

"Yes Kristoff, of course I will marry you." She said quickly as he slipped the ring on her, leaning down to kiss him. "Now let us eat Anna's favorite dessert, chocolate cake." I said as the chef brought out the dessert. Anna looked at me in confusion. "Did you know?" She asked me and I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "No, of course not my dear little sister, I would have told you if I did." I answered as I looked down at the piece of cake in front of me, starting to eat my dessert. The next day we announced the engagement to the town, planning a big celebration for them since my sister loved balls and dancing

A week later was the day of the party was in full swing, or at least that is what it sounded like. I hadn't gone downstairs yet, still stuck in my room. I changed into a sea foam green dress that was poufy at the bottom. I wondered if I should take my hair out of the braid and I nodded my head, it was time for a change. I sighed at the wild curls that formed around my face once the braid was out and slipped on my ice shoes, those I would never change.

I picked up my tiara from my nightstand and adjusted it on top of my head before leaving my bedroom, going to celebrate my sister's happiness. I laughed as I watched Anna in her extravagant pink dress twirl around Kristoff who was one of the clumsiest dancers I have ever seen. I giggled and sat down on my throne, watching everyone having a good time, both the royalty and the workers of Arendelle. It was nice seeing everyone happy.

I looked out to the fountain and moved my hand so the water would freeze, turning it into a beautiful ice sculpture. I heard oohs and ahs come from the people and I smirked, I was very proud of the things I could do with my powers now that I controlled them instead of them controlling me.

"Queen Elsa may I speak to you?" The man who ran my ship yard asked. "Of course, what do you need?" I asked as I looked up at the man. "We have a situation." He told me and I immediately got up. "If you would follow me then I will show you." He said and I nodded my head. "Give me five minutes; I want to say congratulations to the happy couple." I told him before running over to my sister and my soon to be brother in law. "Welcome to the family." I whispered, hugging them both before running back over to my worker. I followed behind him.

"Where did this ship come from? We were not scheduled to get one from…Where is this one from?" I asked him and he bit his lip. "That's part of the problem." He said, beating around the bush. "Please just tell me now." I said, crossing my arms, an air of authority around me. "It's from the Southern Isles." He said and I felt myself tense up. "Excuse me; I must go talk to the crew and captain of the ship." I said coolly as I created a stairway up to the ship as the door was not down. "Go get the guards in case I need back up!" I yelled as I got onto the ship, demanding the crew to get the captain for me.

"Why did you stop in my port? This is trespassing; we did not say you could come here." I said coolly. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to. There was a storm and our real captain got hurt, none of us are doctors and we needed help immediately." The captain explained in a hurry and I gritted my teeth together. "Bring me to him." I say and he nodded his head. "Wait, actually bring him to me. I do not trust you; I do not have good opinions about your town." I huffed and he nodded his head, getting a few crew members to bring up the man.

Soon a man with red hair was dragged up, bandages over his shirt and his skin pale, probably paler than it usually was. He was dragged over and I bit my lip. I didn't want to help him or anything, but he looked hurt. Something rubbed me the wrong way, he looked familiar. "What is his name?" I asked the captain curiously. "His name is Julian Stonewall. Or, Prince Julian." He said and I let out a breath, I couldn't help him, he must have been Han's brother and I was conflicted.

I looked at him, he could be dying and I would not let that fall on me. "Come, take him with me." I say as I turn to walk down the ice stairs, the crew following me, curious as to where the staircase came from. I rolled my eyes, they must have been informed about my powers, and every other town and isle seemed to know about it. I looked at my guards and then back at the crew.

"Find these men somewhere to stay, but watch them carefully to make sure they are not planning anything. Two of you, help me get him to the hospital." I said sternly to the guards as I started walking back towards the castle. I ignored the whispers of confusion as we passed by people on the street and quickly went through the gate; I didn't want this to hurt my sister's celebration because of this. We took him to the hospital and laid him on the bed as the doctor examined him. "Go, have fun at the celebration." I said nodding at the guards. I waited for the doctor to tell me he would be safe before I left to join the ball.

The ball was winding down, people starting to leave. I give it an hour before it ends officially. I was sitting back on my throne and jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder. "Hello, may I ask you for this dance?" The unfamiliar voice rumbled and I turned to stare at who was asking, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be in our hospital?" I asked dryly and he nodded his head as he held out his hand. "I asked if I could leave to thank you." He said and I shook my head.

"You can stay until you heal, but that is all. I do not want you here and I cannot dance." I said as I turned my head away. "Well there is a first time for everything." He said with a grin as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Do not think this means anything." I said coolly as I walked out onto the dance floor with him, giving him that one dance before ushering him back to the hospital. He didn't mind when I stepped on his feet so many times.

"Goodnight Kristoff, I love you!" I heard a voice call from outside my bedroom. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" The voice asked in a singing voice and I laughed. I may be tired but I wasn't too tired for my sister. I opened the door and looked at her, leaving my room. "Come, let's go talk, I know you have questions."

Olaf joined us to make snowmen, although I don't know if he cared a lot, he just liked the fact that I was making it snow a bunch and he didn't have to be afraid of melting. "So who was that guy that got you to dance?" Anna asked after a while, I knew she'd get the courage to ask eventually.

"He's a prince from the Southern Isles. Before you say anything, he is not Hans. He is obviously one of his brothers. He was severely hurt, I don't know why he came to dance but he did. I said when he was healed he would have to go and don't worry, I have guards watching not only his every mood but also his crews every move. He is an um, captain too I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and she frowned at me. "I hope you're right, I don't think anyone related to that evil man could be as nice as he seems. I want him under as much surveillance as possible that it almost makes him feel like he is in jail." My little sister said. I just laughed and rolled my eyes of her. "Of course Anna, you know as the Queen I already have that covered." She smiled and nodded her head.

"You know what Elsa?" She asked me and I looked at her curiously. "No I don't, what is it?" I asked her and she nudged me gently. "Not only are you the best sister ever, you are a damn good queen too." She said and I laughed, pushing her gently. "Anna, do not use that language! I should have known Kristoff was a bad influence on you!" I teased. "He is, but in the best way."


	2. Chapter 2

~Elsa Pov~

"Elsa where are you going?" Olaf asked from behind me and I jumped, turning the floor behind me into ice. "Olaf you should know better than to scare me like that." I sighed, putting my hand over my heart to look at my friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. So, where are you going?" He asked again and I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe a walk around the forest, I haven't decided yet." I answered with a shrug, knowing better not to spend time with Anna and Kristoff; I didn't want to be such a third wheel. "Ooh can I come! Please Elsa, can we take Sven too? I know that Kristoff won't mind and he is so cute and I want to take him, please?" He asked and I sighed, nodding my head. "You go get carrots from the kitchen for Sven and I will go wait out by the stables." I told him as he cheered, going in the opposite direction as me. I leaned against the horse stables and looked up at the sky, it was gray and it looked like it could rain but it wasn't cold enough for snow. I sighed, maybe I would make a tower of ice that we could venture on, I kind of missed living on the North Mountain because I could see everything from there.

I got my black horse trigger from his stable, deciding we would probably go on a ride and then play around in the forest like Olaf and I do so much because I was alone, but not when I had him as my friend and not when I was doing things for my Kingdom. I heard footsteps behind me and I figured it was Olaf. "Are you ready to go then?" I asked as I pat Trigger on the side. "Sure, where exactly are we going?" I turned around quickly, glaring up at Julian, seeing two of my guards behind him which put me more at ease. "We are not going anywhere, Olaf and I are going somewhere, and it's not any of your business." I answered, crossing my arms as I turned away from him.

"Please let me join you? It would be my honor Queen Elsa." He said with a slight bow. "Without the guards would be preferable but I understand if you want them to be here." He added as Olaf came running out with a handful of carrots. "I am ready to go!" He said as he turned to Julian. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like to give warm hugs, Elsa created me when she was little." He said happily, dropping a few carrots as he went to go get Sven from his stable.

I reached down to pick up the carrots and I guess Julian brilliantly decided to do the same because we bumped heads. I cringed slightly and stumbled back, holding my head. "Watch what you are doing! I said as the guards ran over to us. "Miss Elsa are you okay, did he hurt you?" They asked as they grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Hey stop that! He is injured! What are you doing, I am fine!" I yelled as I pushed them away, glaring up at them. "You are dismissed but I would like two guards here until I come back." I said narrowing my eyes and they nodded their heads.

"Go get on my other horse, the white one. Her name is Snow." I grumbled as I snatched the carrots away from him and gave one to Trigger before I hopped up on him and went to join Sven and Olaf who was lying on top of Sven. "Are you ready to go guys?" I asked as they nodded their heads excitedly. "Just follow after me; I don't know where I want to stop." I told them as I motioned for Trigger to start running. "Wait for me!" Julian called from behind us. "Come on guys, let's go fast." I said softly as we shot off quickly, leaving Julian behind us. If he asked about it later I would play innocent, I'm sorry I wasn't the biggest fan of him; I obviously did not find him trustworthy.

We stopped; there was a small clearing of trees, big enough where I could make a fort of ice if I really wanted to. We stopped and I tied up Trigger, giving him another carrot and giving Sven a carrot. "Have fun guys." I said softly as Julian rode up behind us. I gave a carrot to Snow and looked at Julian. "You can get off of my horse now." I say, staring at him with a blank expression. He nodded his head and hopped off of my horse. "Do you want me to tie her up?" He asked. "Don't touch my horse unless I say you can." I say narrowing my eyes as I tied up Snow by Trigger.

"So uh, I know we haven't written a letter of apology for Hans yet…"He trailed off and I didn't focus on him, starting to build my ice fort to distract myself from him. "Yes well, he was a… How do I put this delicately? A bastard, he told me I killed my sister." I snarled as sharp, dangerous, icicles started forming around the base, as a protection mechanism obviously. I smiled slightly as I shot my hands to the sky, making a rather large cloud so it would snow upon us to just the edge of Arendelle. "I know he was in the wrong, don't worry he was tried for treason. He was uh; he is in jail right now. As his older brothers it was hard to do but we know it would be best so he wouldn't do something stupid. I know he hurt both you and your sister, Queen Elsa, please forgive the Southern Isles and my family. I don't care if you forgive him, but forgive me and my other eleven brothers."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You have eleven other brothers?" I asked him as I built a second story to my fort. I looked over at Sven and Olaf, Olaf making a snow angel and Sven trying to lick up the snow that was falling. "No, no, I have twelve brothers if we're including Hans." He chuckled and I shook my head. "That's absolutely crazy, and yes, I forgive the Kingdom of the Southern Isles and I'll forgive your family when I'm sure you aren't up to anything." I told him softly as he watched me intently build up my fort.

"I am not up to anything, that's an amazing gift you have." Julian said quietly as I finished it off with a crystalized snowflake on top of it with a grin. "I know it is, I don't have to hide it anymore, I don't care who knows. No one should judge me because I am one hell of a queen." I said with a smirk as I fell to the ground, making a snow ball with the gathering snow. "Are you the eldest brother?" I asked him, glancing back at him. "Oh, no, I am the third oldest which means I have should be one of the more mature ones." He answered.

"And how is your injury? Are you feeling better?" I asked him curiously, looking at him. "I still hurt a lot but I know I'm better than I was. I felt like I was going to die when they dragged me off the ship. I wasn't sure if I was even conscious at that time." He said as he absentmindedly ran his hand over some of the bandages that were covering his wounds. "How did you get so injured anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…There was a storm and the waters were getting rough and the boat started rocking and I slammed into a pole on the ship, a splintered pole. I got up and made sure everyone was inside as I got slammed back and forth, trying to keep everything safe." He explained, him trying to concentrate on what he was saying, as if he didn't remember a lot. Now that I think about it he probably didn't. "You should probably write home." I said quietly. "Your brothers might be crazy with worry." I mumbled, thinking about how worried Anna was when I ran away and then how I hurt her… I shuddered at the thought and closed my eyes, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I turned, blinking. I completely zoned out and I didn't notice. I grinned sheepishly and nodded my head, throwing the snowball at him before running away, hiding behind the little fort I had made. Lucky for me I didn't have to be on the ground to make snowballs and he did. "What was that for?" He yelled. I peeked out of the window of my fort and saw him making one. "I-It looked fun!" I answered innocently as I moved up so I was on top of it and he threw one at me. I laughed and made a blockade in front of me, the snowball not even getting close.

"You can't win Julian!" I yelled as I made two, throwing them both at him. I squeaked as someone threw a snowball at me from behind. "Olaf you are supposed to be on my side!" I said, shaking off on the snow. "Oh, right, sorry Elsa…But I thought we weren't playing on sides?" He said questioningly as he threw another one at me. I laughed and dodged it, making a snowball and throwing it back at him before making another wall around me, creating a third tower for me to climb up on, throwing it down at both Julian and Olaf.

"You two are teaming up on me!" I yell as I dodge two snowballs, one of them grazing my shoulder. I jump from my tower, creating a place for me to land, throwing one at the top of Julian's head before jumping to another tower. Olaf hit me with one from behind and I slipped, losing my balance and falling off the two tower comfort zone.

I expected to land in the snow, my eyes closed tightly, I liked the feeling of snow. But that wasn't the feeling that I felt. I frowned slightly and opened my eyes, staring up into amber eyes and ginger stubble and gruffly looking hair. I felt my face turn pink, but I could blame it on the cold even though it never bothered me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked looking up at him and he winced slightly, I was obviously too much weight for him since he had a strain on his arm. I'm pretty sure that was his worst injury too. "I'm saving you from falling." He said in confusion. I got out of his arms carefully, not wanting to put him in any more pain then he was. "I don't need to be saved, I can take care of myself." I say as I throw a snowball at him, giggling quietly as I put a shield around myself as he threw them back at me.

I was having fun; I was much more care free now that I was a real Queen. I was a real Queen… "Stop, I have to go home! I have a meeting with the King from Avarois, since we're major traders…" I trailed off as I gave Sven, Trigger, and Snow carrots quickly. "I will meet you back at the castle! Don't forget to put them up carefully and give them a carrot when you get back!" I yell as I hop onto Trigger, kicking him on the side gently to get him to start running. "This was fun, goodbye!" I add over my shoulder with a wave, stopping the snow overhead.

"Sorry, sorry I'm so late." I pant as I run into the council room, sitting down in the chair that was waiting for me. "It's okay." He said with a small smile. He was as old as my father would have been and he was a warm man, just like my father was. "What is this meeting about? I know you said it was urgent but I don't know what is about." I said with a sigh. "Well as you know we have a good trading relationship going on and I don't want it going wrong and I can't afford it to go wrong actually." He said with a little laugh. "I know how there is a way to keep a strong bond though; marriage." He told me and I choked on the air I was breathing. "Oh, I don't think so. Anna is engaged and I am doing fine on my own." I whisper and he frowned.

"I want there to be a marriage, it's the only way we can keep trading. You have until the first day of winter to make your decision, so a little over three months." He said curtly as he stood up, not wanting to hear what else I had to say. "You'll get your answer today but I think we need to make other arrangements! I can't marry your son!" I sighed and he looked at me. "It's the only way." He said simply before he walked out of the room and I watched him go miserably. He was our biggest trade partner, but there was no way I wanted to get married.

"I heard the news." Anna said, not bothering on knocking on my door. "I don't want to get married." I whispered, looking around my room. The floor was frozen because I was so worried I didn't know what to do. "I know you don't. You don't have to; we'll be able to come back from it." She offered with a grin. "But I have to think about all the people, not just myself." I mumble closing my eyes. "Anna, I need some alone time, please leave." I say and for once in her life, she listened to me and left the room.

~Anna Pov~  
"Is she okay?" Julian asked me as I came back out of Elsa's room. I jumped and looked up at him. "Not that it's any of your business but no. Don't you have other things to do besides snoop on my sister and me? Obviously you are going to trick us, I can't override what my sister says but I don't have to like it!" I huff as I storm to Kristoff's room. "Hey love something the matter?" He asked me as I crawled into bed beside him, not answering him for a moment. "I don't like that person being here. He needs to leave. I don't know what he's up to but I have a feeling it is something bad." I mumbled and looked up at him. "I know you have a hard time trusting him, and I do too, but let's give him a change." Kristoff said softly and I let out a sigh. "He hasn't screwed up yet but he will, just watch."


	3. Chapter 3

~Julian Pov~

_Dear Family,_

_I am well. Ship blew of course but they will be leaving soon to deliver the goods, I won't be with them as I got hurt and I am still recovering and Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been generous enough to keep me here. I should be well in a few months' time, probably before then. Don't come looking for me, I am doing fine and make sure Hans stays locked up. I don't understand how he could hurt such a nice group of people, Princess Anna is nice, when she isn't acting like she hates me, and Elsa is a gem. I have to go now, I hope this will reassure you not to worry even though I bet you guys aren't, no fear for your brother because he can take care of himself. I will see you when I get home, hopefully this is delivered before then, I don't know how long it will take for you to get this. Send me some documents back if you must, maybe I can get Queen Elsa to start a trading network with us, I think it would be very helpful to our town and the economy. See you when I get home.  
~ Prince Julian of the Southern Isles._

"Do you know where Queen Elsa is?" I asked as I passed one of the servants, adjusting my arm in the sling. I had looked almost everywhere but to no avail, I hadn't spotted her anywhere and I didn't want to ruin Anna and Kristoff's alone time, as they were going to visit his family with Olaf and Sven. The doctor had just pulled out a few splinters from my arm the night before, which was a very painful experience. "I think she is in her bedroom." The woman answered and I nodded my head.

"Thank you for your help!" I said over my shoulder as I headed that way, knocking on the door carefully. "Who is it?" The girl asked, her voice sounding shrill. She had been stressed and paranoid the past few days, I didn't ask her about the meeting but I knew it must have had something to do with that. "It's me, Julian; may I come in Queen Elsa?" I asked and I heard her start to reply and then hesitate. She was silent for a few more minutes before she finally answered me. "Yes, that is fine, come on in!" She called and I smiled, relieved. I opened the door and stepped inside, shivering.

Her room was filled with crystals and frozen, she must have been more nervous than she seemed on the outside. "What did you need Prince Julian?" She asked from her window seat, staring out at the grass. "I was wondering who I give this letter to so it can be sent home to my brothers." I answered and she nodded her head slowly. "Yes, your brothers are probably worrying. I will get it taken care of when I leave." She said as she motioned to her nightstand. "You can leave it there."

I put it down carelessly and then moved to her, sitting beside her. "Is something the matter?" I asked quietly and she nodded her head numbly. "I don't want to get married." She said simply, blinking slowly. I looked at her in confusion, what the hell was she talking about? "Why do you have to get married? Where did that come from?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. "Oh, right, I didn't tell you, I only told Anna." She whispered, pushing a stray hair back, tucking it back into her thick blonde braid.

"The King of Avarois said the only way we continue trading is if I marry his son, he doesn't trust that I will keep trading with him, he figures that I will break it off and then leave him and his country in turmoil. He says I have until winter to decide." She mumbled softly, staring intently out the window. I scrunched my nose in distaste. "I would never do that, you shouldn't have to decide." I said and she turned to me, giving me a smile that looked to have no emotion behind it. "As my duty I might have to say yes." She said pushing herself up and grabbing the letter.

"Did you say you were going somewhere?" I asked her as I stood up, slipping on the ice underneath me, just barely managing to keep my balance. "I did, I said I was leaving." She nodded thoughtfully and opened the door to her room, calling over a servant and handing him the letter to take care of. "Mark it special, it needs to be sent and delivered as soon as possible." She instructed, shooing off the guards who were outside her room. "I'm going to send the crew home; I know the ship is in okay condition, thanks to you." I told her before I forgot. "You are very welcome, I am happy to help." She said as she started walking away.

I quickly left her room. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked from behind her. She turned to face me, walking backwards. "The North Mountain, I miss it, it was my home for a temporary time after all." She answered me. "But why would you go there? I know you must miss it but it is absolutely freezing there." I said, worried for her wellbeing. "I know but-"She started before she ran into an end table. I ran over to her quickly, helping her sit up and making sure she was okay. "That's why you should watch where you're going!" I said with a frown. "Well I was talking to you!" She snapped, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that is true but I'd rather you be safe than for me to have to talk to you face to face." I explained and I swore I saw her face tint pink. "Anyways, you were saying?" I asked, deciding it was best to change the subject. "Oh, right, well what I was saying was I know, but the cold doesn't bother me anyways." She finished as she stood up.

"Can I come with you?" I asked suddenly and she frowned, shaking her head. "No, I'm okay with being alone." She answered and I rolled my eyes. "I don't care, you could get seriously hurt. I'm going with you, let me go change and get the sled and horses ready while you get food for the ride okay?" I asked as I started to my temporary room. "But I really don't want you to come with me!" She called and I shrugged my shoulders. "Well that sucks for you, I'm going with you and that is that!" I yell towards her before going into my room, carefully changing into much warmer clothes.

~Elsa Pov~  
I watched him go as I hurried to the kitchens to pack us food, and of course apples and carrots for the horses. "The past is in the past." I whispered softly to myself, biting my lower lip, trying to hide my smile. Maybe he wasn't as bad as his brother; maybe he could turn out to be my friend. Or maybe I was putting my trust in the wrong person, maybe I was becoming soft and friendly to everyone, even if it would hurt me. I wasn't certain, the future will soon unfold and show if I did what is right.

It took quite a few hours to get there and Julian and I chatted, mostly about our childhoods since we knew little to nothing about each other. "So you grew up with twelve brothers, how was that?" I asked as we stopped from the staircase that was shattered from the last visit, most of it at least. "Well you know, disgusting for one. I grew up with lots of injuries because we were rough with each other, not because we didn't love each other but because of the fact we're, well, guys." He answered with a shrug. "It's very competitive though, you know they argue for the crown but I have a business for myself. I don't really care about the royalty part of it; it seems like a bunch of messy business if you ask my opinion." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then Hans must get it from someone else." I said dryly as I tied the horses up so they could graze and eat the food I had brought for them and rest for a little while. "We also had to argue about girls, you know, with us being so close in age." I figured he would change the subject from his brother. After all, if he was talking about Anna I would either do the same or freeze him, depending on what exactly he said about her.

"That sounds… Well, Anna and I never had to worry about it. I was always locked away so if guys knew I was alive they hadn't ever seen me." I said with a shrug, fixing up the broken staircases as I walked, step by step. "And by the time they did, Anna found a terrible boy, your brother and everyone was afraid of me and Kristoff…Is not my type, I'm pretty sure no one is my type though. So we've never had that problem." I said, stopping at the slightly broken doors. "I've been trying to repair this for a while, once they found me it was wrecked a bit and turned dangerous so be careful if you're coming in after me." I mumbled moving my hand over the broken parts of the door so it was crystalized and pretty, just like almost everything else I made.

"Well then consider both of yourselves lucky." He said as he followed in behind me, hesitantly as he looked around the large palace I had created for myself. "You did this all on your own?" He asked me and I giggled. "Do you know anyone else who can do this?" I asked him in amusement and he shook his head. "And you were here all by yourself? This huge ice palace was all yours?" He asked and I nodded my head. "If I was going to be banned, if I was going to be in isolation… I was going to do it in style." I said softly as I looked around, not really paying any mind to him.

The memories flooded into my brain and I looked around. I saw where I told my sister to go, where I created that blasted snow man monster, even though he was a wonderful bodyguard. I moved up the stairs I had created and let out a sharp breath, I hurt my sister in this place, I almost murdered my sister here, and I almost got myself killed here. Evil men almost killed me. Tears stung my eyes and I walked out onto my balcony, leaning over it and staring down at everything, all of it so small. I felt the tears freeze on my face and picked them off my face.

"Is something the matter Queen Elsa?" Julian asked quietly from beside me and I squeaked slightly, when had he joined me? "Well you keep calling me Queen Elsa, which is kind of annoying. You don't need to call me that, you can just simply call me Elsa." I said with a shaky laugh. "Alright Elsa, I get you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's beautiful up here." He said softly and I nodded my head. "It was the perfect place to build my own little empire." I said in agreement as I turned away from him. "We've been here for about half an hour, the horses should be rested by now, I'm ready to go and you need to stand back." I said as I started running, running out of the castle, running down the steps and away from my castle so when I turned I looked at it. Julian followed behind me in confusion, staring up at it. "What is it?" He questioned curiously.

I didn't answer him, there was no need. He would see soon what I was going to do. I pushed him back and then stepped back myself, moving my arms so the fortress of ice I had made came crashing down but the new staircases stayed. "Why did you do that?" He asked, his mouth open wide. "It had too many memories inside of it, too many bad ones. I can make a new one someday, and maybe you could help me design it mister ship captain." I said with a small smile. "But didn't it have some bad excellent ones right?"

I thought about it and looked up at him. "Yeah, kind of, I did have some. This is where I learned not to give a shit; and, that I have always hidden my secret and then I was suddenly free to do what I want. It was nice for a moment." I told him as I adjusted my blue gown, the one I had made myself. "My tiara…I threw it somewhere in here and I found it the month after I came Queen and then I stayed here. I swore the past was in the past and yet here I am, and I went home too which…Was nowhere in my plans." I rambled, more so to me than to him but he still listened.

"Yeah but you make a hell of a Queen, if I do say so myself." He chuckled as we untied the horses and hooked them back to the sled, feeding giving them some water before we got into the sled ourselves. "It will probably be dark when we get back." I said with a yawn as I laid my head back, getting the horses going down the hill carefully. "Yes, probably if we want to go slow and safe." He agreed. "Then you'll be happy enough to wake me when we get there." I muttered a bit sleepily, closing my eyes.

~Anna Pov~

"Where is my sister?" I asked to a servant worriedly. "She is off with Prince Julian, last I saw them." He answered and I frowned. "When did they leave?" I asked, having a feeling that something bad had happened. "About an hour after you and Kristoff left." He answered and I frowned. We returned about two hours ago, which means they had been gone at least seven hours. "Kristoff, come here now, I think Elsa is in trouble!" I yelled from outside the dining hall, knowing I was loud enough for him to hear me. I wasn't ever quiet to begin with.

I heard footsteps jogging that way and he brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking down at me. "Why do you think that?" He asked sighing, he didn't believe me when I kept saying Julian was dangerous and not to be trusted, he just wanted to give the idiot a chance. No one ever believed me. "She's been gone about seven hours, with Prince Julian who is not only a stranger but is the brother to someone who tried to kill me and her!" I exclaimed, holding onto his shoulders and shaking him roughly. He put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me from what I was doing. "Anna, calm down, give it another hour." He said calmly and I glared up at him. "Fine but if my sister's dead then I will kill you. It will be your entire fault, this hour could hurt her!" I crossed my arms and stormed outside, sitting on the steps outside the gates to see her arrival.

An hour passed and I had rounded some guards together, they would have to come with me to go search for Elsa. "It's been a little over eight hours since she's been here but he doesn't know the lands, we should be able to find them easily. He doesn't know where he's going and she leaves a frozen trail behind her." I started to explain as I heard hoof beats approaching, looking back. "Oh thank god!" I exclaimed, shooing the guards off. "Go away, go, Queen Elsa is okay, I need to go to my sister!" I said as I ran over to the sled that was slowing down.

~Elsa Pov~  
I woke up with strong arms wrapped around me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked once, and then twice. I looked up and saw that it was Julian's arm that was around me. I shrugged his arm off of me and shook him until he was awake. I saw my little sister running this way with Kristoff not too far behind her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I will kill you, just because you're a prince… That doesn't mean anything!" She lashed at Julian who was still half asleep. "What's going on?" He asked groggily as he sat up, running his fingers through his long, messy red hair.

"My sister thinks you hurt me or something." I yawned, stretching out my arms as to wake myself up. "I told you she would be fine Anna; you don't need to be so protective of her." Kristoff said from behind his fiancée, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the sled so she wasn't yelling right in Julian's face. "Is he forcing you to say you are okay?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "No, I really am fine, I was just asleep." I answered as I hopped out of the sled. "But I saw his arm around you, why would he be like that if he wasn't hurting you?" She asked in confusion.

I rolled my eyes and told Kristoff and Julian to put up the sled and the horses. "Because we both fell asleep, I don't know. He just did. We both fell asleep; it isn't uncommon on a long ride to fall asleep." I pointed out as we walked inside. "But-"She started and I shook my head. "No buts Anna, it is time for dinner, let's go wash our hands and then go to the dining hall."

The next day we sent the ship off. "Are you sure they're going to be okay and get to Weselton just fine. I may be the captain, but I've trained another one as my right hand man in case anything happened to me." Julian mumbled as we waved to the crew as the ship started leaving the port. "Or in case I am injured and need to stay somewhere." He added. "You aren't really injured, you could have left. If I didn't know any better I would say that you wanted to stay here." I laughed and he didn't object as we stood there and watched the ship safely leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Julian Pov~**  
I did want to stay. And it was already October, which means it's been a month since I've been here. Queen Elsa and I had become such good friends. I smiled slightly and pushed my hair out of my face as I got dressed for the day, it was freezing. I had the curtains pulled around my window but I knew it must be a bleak day like it had been in the past few days. After I put on my boots I heard banging on the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I fixed my bed, hating to leave it to the servants.

"It's Elsa get out here now!" The blonde said in a demanding tone. I hadn't seen her in a while, she had been stuck with Anna wedding planning so Kristoff and I had been chatting and becoming better friends, when he wasn't working that is. "I'll be out in a minute!" I replied back as I continued straightening up my bed before I heard pounding on the door, harder than the last time. "No, you get out here now! I need to talk to you this instant!" She yelled in her shrill tone and I rolled my eyes.

I stopped what I was doing and walked to the door, opening it to stare down and the significantly smaller girl. I didn't know if she was just petite or if I was a giant. "Okay, now what is so important you couldn't have waited two minutes?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. "It's snowing! It is snowing, the first real snow of the year!" She said in excitement as if she was a little kid on Christmas. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of my room and outside. "That's what was so important?" I asked, relieved it was nothing major. 

"But of course! What else could be more important?" She asked excitedly as we sat down on the steps outside the gate, the graceful little snowflakes falling around us. "You didn't do this then?" I asked in amusement, knowing that she loved the snow and so she made it snow as much as possible. "No, this is real snow; I couldn't have created something this magical." She said with a dreamy sigh. I looked at her with a frown. What was she talking about? Of course she could do the same things, she made it snow all the time.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" I asked, changing the subject and she hesitated to answer. "She's going to make a wonderful wife but she is freaking out. She needs to calm down but I don't know if she knows how." She answered, biting down on her lower lip. "You just need to remind her she is going to be so happy with Kristoff and that it doesn't matter what the wedding looks like. She just needs to know that she wants to marry him." I said with a nod. "You know, you're really a good person. You also think very in depth, I will tell her that." She said with a nod of her head. "Thank you and you are welcome. So, have you decided what you're going to do in December?" I questioned her and she looked at me in confusion, had she had herself forget already? "You know, that you might have to get married. Have you decided what you are going to do, what you're going to tell the King?" I asked again and she let out a little oh, finally understanding what I was asking her. She stayed silent and I looked away, looking up the sky.

**~Elsa Pov~**

"He's coming, the Prince. I invited him here so I could make my decision. His ship should be in tonight before dinner." I answered quietly. "I don't know how I will feel about him by then but um, if I feel like I could fall in love with him then I'd ask him to extend his stay and then go from there." I continued, tugging on my braid. "Why don't you ever wear your hair down? The night of the ball it looked amazing you looked quite beautiful, not that you don't right now." He rambled, probably uncomfortable with the previous subject. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "I never really thought about it, the braid was just new to me, it was a change. I used to have to wear it a bun all the time and now I can have it down I just don't think it's…Completely acceptable to have my hair completely down but it is cold after all." I mumbled turning away from him, glancing back at him. "Could you take my braid out for me please? As careful as you can, that would be the best, and thank you."

He carefully moved his fingers to the ponytail in my hair, tugging it out gently. I cringed slightly because it was so tight and he stopped every time I made a slight movement. He finally got it out and handed it to me as I ruffled my hair so the crazy curls spread near my face. "Does my hair look better?" I asked softly and he nodded his head, moving some of the hair out of my face. "It didn't look bad in the first place. I do like it better though." He answered and I grinned. Suddenly it felt the atmosphere changed though and we both kind of froze, looking at each other and he started leaning in and I didn't move my head away. 

We were awoken by the sounds of hoof beats. "Oh Kristoff, Sven, it's so nice to see you!" I shouted happily as I stumbled away, wondering what the hell was I doing before that. "I have to go, go see the royal accountant about your pay!" I shouted as I picked up my dress so I wouldn't trip over it as I ran inside to my room. What was going on with me? I couldn't let a pesky person get close to me, not someone like that. I locked myself in my room and froze the doors; no one would be able to get in unless I let them in.

**~Julian Pov~  
**"Was I interrupting something?" Kristoff asked after putting Sven and the sled up. "I don't think so, what do you mean?" I asked in confusion as he sat next to me. I brushed the snow off of me and looked at him curiously, wondering what he could have meant by that. "You two were awfully close." He noted as Anna ran outside. "What is wrong with Elsa? What did you do to her?" She asked narrowing her eyes as she sat next to Kristoff. She had started warming up to me but whenever something was wrong with Elsa, she thought it was my fault.

"I don't know what happened, she just ran away. She just said she had to go." I answered and she nodded her head slowly, deciding to trust me. "And we were not that close Kristoff; we were at the same space you and I are at." I mumbled, even though I wasn't so sure about that. "No you weren't, you were just a tad bit farther away than Anna and I. It looked like you were going to do something." He said in amusement. "What do you mean it looked like I was going to do something?" I asked still confused.

"Oh God you're stupid." Anna said under her breath. "He's saying it looked like you were about to kiss Elsa. Were you, is that what you're planning on doing to my sister, have her fall for you so you can just leave?" She asked and Kristoff looked back at her, shaking his head. "No, I think he might have a slight crush on Elsa, even if he won't admit it." The blonde said with a shrug and they both turned to me. "Do you have a crush on my sister the ice queen who thinks she can be lonely forever?" The redheaded girl asked her eyes wide with interest. "No of course not, you both must be absolutely crazy! Elsa and I have just come to be great friends; she's shown me lots of hospitality and kindness." I said as I got up. "Now I'm going to go have breakfast, so you get those ideas out of your head." I added as I went back inside.

The Prince came in that night, right before dinner. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and I all went to the shipyard to give him a formal welcome. Elsa and I were walking by each other and I could see the worry lines on her face. "There's his ship." She whispered as a person started coming down to join us. A tall, broad shouldered person and as he got closer we were able to see him more and more clearly. He had shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes and he was obviously athletic. As he got to us he bowed at the girls' presence. "It's my honor to make your acquaintance Princess Anna and Queen Elsa." He said as he took her hand gently, kissing the top of it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Prince…" Elsa trailed off, looking up at him. She already looked smitten with him. I rolled my eyes, he wasn't that great. "My name is Alexander." He finished with a warm smile; he had straight and white teeth. There had to be one bad quality about him, and I would find it. Or maybe I wouldn't, it's not like I was jealous of him or anything.

"Right, well I'm sure you are hungry after your long voyage, we waited to have dinner until you got here." She said as she turned to the castle, shivering slightly. "Here you go Queen Elsa, take my coat." He said taking off his coat and putting it on her shoulders. I doubt she was really cold though, she never was. She was the ice queen, how idiotic could he be? Obviously she was going to give it back. "Thank you, that was sweet of you." Was all she said as we headed back.

There was a knock at my door right before bed as I brushed my teeth. "Who is it?" I asked as I rinsed out my mouth and then went back into my bedroom, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "It's Kristoff!" The voice answered and I nodded my head. "Go ahead and come on in then!" I replied as he came in, closing the door behind him. He had a smirk on his face and sat next to me on the bed. "So are you jealous of Prince Alexander?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not, why would I be?"

"You were glaring at him all night. Well, not all night, you were giving Elsa an odd kind of look and don't deny it, Anna and I both saw it. Oh, and you weren't glaring at him when he was speaking with me or Anna, just with Elsa. He was obviously flirting with her and I don't think you like it." He said in triumph and I shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it off. "No I wasn't." I denied lamely, looking up at the ceiling.

"So were you going to kiss her earlier today?" He asked out of the blue, although I should have been expecting it. "I don't know." I answered quietly. "I wasn't really thinking about what was going to happen." I added before he started on a rant. "Fine, okay, let me ask you this instead then. Do you have a crush on Elsa?" He asked quietly. I looked around a bit paranoid as if someone could hear what we were saying. "Yeah, I think I do. I don't know how, we haven't known each other long." I mumbled. "It doesn't matter how long you've known her, you can like someone after one day of knowing someone. That happened with me." I sighed and shook my head, asking him to leave. I needed to get to sleep. Once he closed the door I slid under the covers and tossed and turned all night.

~Elsa Pov~

"He's very sweet Anna." I said for what felt like the millionth time. "Yes, he is but are you sure you could fall in love and marry that man?" She asked as she followed me into my bedroom. "Love has nothing to do with the matter, doing what is best for the country does." I mumbled as I went to look outside. Yes, he was attractive and sweet but besides that, there felt like there was no connection. "So even if you didn't love him you would marry him?" She asked her eyes going wide like I said I could grow two heads.

"Yes I would. It's what's best for Arendelle." I answered and she looked at me. "Pretend it was Julian in Alexander's spot, would you be more willing and stop saying it was for the country?" She asked and I shook my head furiously. "No, of course not, that isn't what I'm saying at all! I don't know either of them that well right now." I whispered and she looked at me. "At least admit you have a tiny crush on Julian." She said and I sighed, nodding my head. "Just a tiny crush on him, don't make it seem like anything more than it is." I mumbled and she smiled, giving me a pinky promise to not tell anyone. We looked outside; it was still snowing and quite a bit was on the ground. "So Elsa…Would you like to build a snowman?" She asked and I giggled, nodding my head. "Yes, of course Anna." I answered as we left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N SPRING BREAK, UPDATING! HOMEWORK ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS THIS! Spending a few days updating fanfictions, yay! ^^

_**~ELSA POV~  
**_"Queen Elsa would you like to join me on a walk?" A voice called behind me. I jumped slightly and pulled my cloak tighter around me. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Alexander. "Yes, of course." I said with a warm smile, walking over to him and holding loosely onto his gloved hand. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I looked around, shivering slightly, not because it was cold because this close contact was unusual. Alexander had been here for two weeks now, and I didn't mind it as much as other people. Julian had become more and more distant from me, at least when I was with Alexander. It had become awkward that day when we almost…Almost got close, that's it. As for Anna, she's nicer to Julian than she is to Alexander, and when we are alone she always brings up Julian when she isn't going on about her wedding plans with Kristoff. "Are you cold Miss Elsa, would you like my coat?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh no, I'm the ice queen remember? I never get cold." I said laughing softly and he nodded his head slowly. "Right, right, how could I possibly forget that?"

We walked around the forest and I smiled slightly, I liked spending time with him. He was handsome and intelligent and a nice man to be around. "Tell me about your childhood." He said and I shook my head, brushing my hair out of my face. I had it down for the day, taking Julian's advice because he thought I looked prettier with my hair down. "I don't think so." I whispered, biting my lip. "Please, I would love to hear what you were like before you were the Queen." He said and I sighed, creating an ice bench for us to sit on. I led him over to the bench silently, sitting down and resting my head against his shoulder.

"Okay so my childhood was not the best. At first it was great. My mother and father loved me and then Anna was born. We were such a happy family. Anna and I got along so well, and our parents loved us both equally. We kept the gates opened and we walked around town. I was able to control my powers easier when I was little. Anna and I used to have so much fun, I could conjure up snow and mountains and everything…But then one night Anna and I were playing and I accidentally struck her…We had to take her to get help or she probably would have died. After that I was kept in isolation. The gates were closed. I never left my room. My parents started to treat me differently, they were scared of me…Everyone who knew about my powers was scared of me, except Anna of course, because she could no longer remember that I had powers. So in the beginning everything was great but then…It changed." I finished in a whisper, bowing my head. I was always ashamed about talking about my past.

"That's terrible, that they isolated a child. You couldn't help it. It's okay Elsa." He whispered, tilting my chin up and kissing me on the top of my head, my face going bright red. "What about your childhood?" I asked quickly, not wanting to talk about me any longer. "It was rather boring compared to yours. I'm an only child, I grew up as kind of a brat but I straightened out. I'm going to take over the throne and….I was just a normal child except a spoiled rich one." He said with a slight chuckle. "You don't seem like much of a brat anymore, what changed you?" I asked. "I grew up; I realized the responsibilities I had. I knew everything wasn't about me and that if I didn't change my attitude dad wouldn't leave me the Kingdom, he would leave it to a relative. I want to make my father proud." He answered with a nod. "Wow, you're…A genuinely nice guy. Who has actually grown up which is different. Kristoff and Julian aren't exactly the most grown up of sorts." I said with a slight laugh. "How long is Julian going to be staying with you?" He asked politely although I didn't think he liked Julian that much.

I thought about it and shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea; he is allowed to stay as long as he wants and as long as he doesn't betray our trust. I rather enjoy his company." I answered and he nodded his head curtly, not saying a word. I smiled slightly and turned away for a few minutes, sitting backwards to see where the chirping was coming from. It was a blue bird. I turned around to face him again and paled slightly at the sight in front of me. "W-What are you doing?" I asked my eyes going wide as I looked down at him.

"I'm proposing to you." Alexander responded as he brushed his hair out of his face and opened the box to a golden band with diamonds surrounding a sapphire. "I don't know you…"I trailed off with a frown. "But you like me; you know I'm a nice guy. You know this is what is best for Arendelle. You know we would be a great match and a fine couple and would make a great King and Queen. You have to give my father an answer by the first day of winter but why wait until then? You know I'm not going to betray you. So Elsa, will you please marry me?" He asked and I stayed quiet for a few moments.

"You make some great points." I said softly, biting my lip. "I know I do." He said with a slight grin, still down on one knee. "Yes, of course. It would be an honor to marry you Alexander." I answered as he slid the ring onto my finger and hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "You will make a beautiful bride." He mumbled in my ear. "And you will make a handsome husband." I added as I pulled away and he kissed me warmly. I was stunned and he pulled away once I wasn't responding. "I'm sorry, was that too soon?" He asked worriedly. I giggled and shook my head. "No, no, I was just stunned." I answered as I kissed him back.

"Can you go get Anna please?" I asked a servant as Alexander and I walked into the palace, arms linked together. We waited there for a few minutes before Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Julian came in. "I only asked for my sister…" I trailed off with a frown. "I know, but they were helping me planning and so everyone followed after me. What did you need?" Anna asked and I frowned, looking at Alexander. "Um, do you want to tell them?" I asked in a whisper. "I will if you don't want to, but she is your sister." He replied quietly and I nodded my head and straightened up, showing pride in my character. "Anna, I am engaged to Alexander." I said bluntly, unlinking arms and showing her the engagement ring.

"Okay so wait, you know this person for two weeks and then he proposes and you say yes? Did you not learn from Hans? I knew him for a day and he had it out for me!" Anna exclaimed. "Anna this is different though! He is our trading partner! We both know his father who is a nice man, Alexander has been nothing but polite to me and you and everyone else! What are you getting so upset about?" I asked with a frown. Julian and Kristoff started to go and I was confused, no input from them? "Just…Never mind Elsa, we're going to go back upstairs." She said quietly before running off. "So that went…."He started, looking to make sure I was okay. "Better than I expected." I finished for him.

_**~Julian POV~  
**_I had went to my own room after hearing the news. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't come down until dinner. I was doing alright until Elsa and Alexander started being all lovey dovey and rubbing it in my face, or that's what it seemed like they were doing. "Please excuse me from the table for a few minutes." I mumbled as I stood up, putting my napkin in my chair and started walking away. "Would you like me to join you?" Anna asked as I passed her and I shook my head before heading out of the dining hall.

I had been out by the shipyard for a few minutes. It was nice out, the water was calm it wasn't too cold, and it was silent, it was perfect weather for thinking. "Julian, is something the matter?" A voice asked from behind me, heels clanking against the concrete. I didn't bother to turn around, I knew who it was. It was Elsa of course; Anna wouldn't bother to come after me after I told her no. "No, nothing is the matter, why would you think something is the matter?" I asked in the most civil tone I could muster. "Because, you just ran out of the dining hall, you looked upset." She said softly, sitting down next to me. I shook my head. "I just didn't want to be there." I muttered. "Yes but why not?" She urged and I let out a sigh, she was beautiful and intelligent, except when it came to this apparently. "It is because I didn't want to see you and Alexander together!" I answered quietly after a few minutes. "What?" She asked, looking a bit stunned. "You heard me correctly the first time." I said blankly.

_**~Elsa POV~  
**_I blinked and looked at him. What was he talking about? What was his problem with Alexander and I? Why did he even care so much? "I know I heard you correctly the first time, that isn't what I was saying what about." I said softly and he looked at me with this irritated expression. "Then what were you saying what about?" He questioned, glaring down at me. "What does it matter to you? What does it matter that Alexander and I were looking quaint together?" I snapped, not liking the attitude he was giving me.

"Just a few weeks ago we were like that!" He practically yelled at me and I was stunned, no one ever yelled at me. "No we weren't! We were friendly; we were having a great time together!" I growled in response as I stood up, crossing my arms. "No, before he got here we were going to kiss!" He said in frustration, getting up as well. "No we were not! You just wanted that!" I said as I glared up at him with a scowl. "Well maybe I did want that? What is so wrong about that?" He yelled at me and I looked at him, pressing my lips together. "What is wrong about that is that we couldn't date! We couldn't be together! For one, you are the brother of a guy who almost ruined Arendelle, almost killed my baby sister, told me I killed my sister, and then almost killed me!" I growled, glaring up at him. "Yeah but that wasn't me! How come you can trust some guy you've known for two weeks over someone you've known longer? I haven't been anything but nice to you!" He said with a scowl. "Do you call right now being nice to me?" I asked angrily and he laughed bitterly. "No, but that's because you started it and didn't even answer my questions!"

"Well maybe I don't want to!" I exclaimed, looking away. "Well why not?" He asked and I started walking away, I didn't have to put up with it. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. "No, I am not letting you walk away; you are going to tell me why." He said sternly. "Well part of the reason is because maybe I do have a tiny crush on you! While that is true, I have a country to look after and you can't help me!" I yelled at him. "But I could, we could become trading partners and with that everyone else!" He pointed out and I shook my head. "No, that isn't how this works! I'm engaged now, I already agreed!" I snapped, starting to pull away again.

He turned me back to him and I opened my mouth to say something but then before I could he kissed me tenderly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and kissed me tenderly and sweetly and I actually felt something in this kiss. I felt the care, this wasn't for an obligation. This was because we both liked each other. I pulled away after a minute and looked at him with wide eyes. "You can go back on an engagement, you aren't married yet." He whispered as he pushed my hair out of my face. I shook my head and wiped the oncoming tears from my eyes. "No I can't. This isn't about me; I have to go through with this marriage. I would still love to be friends though." I said softly, looking at him with pleading eyes as I started to back away from him.

"I can't stay here any longer Elsa, I'm leaving tomorrow." He said quietly and I looked at him, nodding. "I suppose I understand. I don't want you to go, but I do understand. I'm going to go back to dinner. I will see you off tomorrow. I really enjoyed having you here. Feel free to come visit whenever." I told him as I turned away and started running back to the castle. I couldn't stay there any longer. I needed to get away from him. We couldn't have any more alone time. Maybe it was for the best if he left, even if it made me feel miserable inside.

I was getting ready for bed and I had been able to keep it in for so long. I was looking out the window and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard a knock at the door and bit my lip. "Who is it?" I asked clearing my throat. "It's your lovely little sister, may I come inside?" Anna asked. I hesitated, she was angry at me earlier, what did she want now? "Sure, come inside, close the door behind her." I responded softly. I heard the door open and close, but I didn't look at her the whole time, I just stared out the window, not wanting to have her see that I was on the verge to crying.

"So where did you and Julian go off to during dinner?" She asked as she sat down beside me and I turned away again so she couldn't see my face. "We went to the shipyard, we had a little discussion. He's leaving tomorrow." I whispered glumly, staring out at the stars. It was beautiful outside, snow would make it better. "You kicked him out of the castle?" She asked in a worried tone. "No, no, of course not, I didn't want him to leave yet, he thought differently. He thought it was his time to leave and go back home though." I said softly with a shrug. "Why did he decide that?" She asked, prodding me for answers. I sighed and turned to face her. She enveloped me in a hug once she saw my nose pink and my eyes filled with tears. "Oh forget I asked anything Elsa, just pretend we never had this conversation." She whispered as she hugged me tighter. "I don't need your sympathy Anna." I mumbled as I hugged her back.

"I'm not trying to be sympathetic. I feel guilty for asking because you're upset." My redheaded sister mumbled. "I will tell you why but if I start crying, we tell no one. We tell no one about this anyways." I mumbled and she nodded her head. "I promise not to tell anyone, I promise." She said a bit too eagerly. I rolled my eyes, my sister was too curious for her own good. "Um, well we were arguing and he kissed me…He likes me Anna. I like him but I told him I have to marry Alexander. I have to marry him for Arendelle. "I said shaking my head. "So you would rather marry a guy you don't love instead of marry a guy you really like? There are other countries! There are other people to trade with! There are other people who we can get the same damn supplies from!" She said, annoyed at me.

"I don't want to be in love. I want Arendelle to be in good hands. I want Arendelle to be in a steady trading partnership. I need it to be. It's the most responsible thing to do Anna! I am okay with not being in love. I am okay with the fact that Alexander and I will never be in love and I am okay with the fact this is just for trading. I don't care as long as this agreement works out for the best for our network." I sighed and she looked at me, just staring for a few minutes.

"You know Elsa, I hope you don't come to regret this because you can't go back in time and fix your mistakes. I hope you can live with the fact that you chose our country over your life. I hope you can enjoy being miserable and I hope that you and Julian can remain friends. I also hope you've considered other options; there are other trading networks we can develop. We don't need him and his father's resources." She said as she gave me one last hug and then walked to the door. "Hey Anna, would you like to build a snowman?" I asked hopefully as she opened the door, shaking her head. "No, not tonight Elsa," She answered before closing the door behind her. I got into bed, curling up under the covers, realizing how alone I was.


End file.
